Remembering Me
by orangewritter
Summary: Alex and Piper (AU) 8 years since they last seen each other. What if one of them doesn't remember the other one. (I'm not good with summary)
1. Chapter 1

There's a commotion around you. Your eyes are close. You don't see them, you just feel them. A woman is shouting, it gets closer and louder. She's running towards you, you can hear her. The people around you though didn't allow her to come near you. They're stopping her but she keeps on pushing and pushing and shouting just to get by your side, but they still didn't let her. You open your eyes a little to see her and to see on what is going on. You didn't recognize the woman who is shouting your name or so you thought that was your name. A lot of people on their white coats are round you. They are arguing, you can see the panicked on their faces. They are arguing on something that you don't understand. A pain, there's a pain all over your body, like you had been smashed or hit by something hard and heavy. The head is worst though, like it's about to fall off your body. You don't know what happens, but it is bad. You know that there's something bad happens to you. The pain is getting worst and you cannot do anything about it. Wishing that you have somebody beside you, to hold you just for a little while, to feel that there is someone,someone in the planet earth that still cares for you. You remember a beautiful blonde woman, her face flashes to your mind, her smile, laugh, voice and specially her eyes, her ocean blue eyes that makes your knees go weak just by staring at it. Remembering her, the pain is gone, like something magical happens to get rid of it. You close your eyes and keeps on thinking,what is her name?.. PIPER CHAPMAN.. beep..beep..beep..beeeeeeeeeeeeeppp...

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I'm here with you? On a fucking grocery store, while there is a beautiful hot girl waiting for me at my house?"<p>

Nicky rolled her eyes " Because you fucking owe me, that other chick you screw last month keeps on banging on your door every single day like she's a stalker creeper and you said if I pretend to be your girlfriend so she can leave you alone that you will owe me big. Well guess what I'm collecting it. She punch me in thee eye and have a fucking black eye for a week,so you will pay all of my grocery stuffs. Got that Vause?".

Alex chuckled "Yes,yes I got it Nichols, well you know that black eye really suits you."

"Shut up asshole, wait! You got another chick waiting at your house? Dammit Vause I don't need another black eye. Get rid off that were gonna take a while in here... Oh, and you still comming with me to the jewelry shop to pick up a present to Lorna"

Alex rolled her eyes "Fine! I'll text her to come back later."

"Who was this chick though and why she has a key at your place?"

Alex laugh as she pick up a chocolate candy " I'm just kidding it's just my assistant Kate, she keeps on nagging me to finish my book. She's not helping really, I'm a little block this past few days and I don't know why?"

"Oh,your model assistant? Maybe she can help you too.. You know unblocked.. Nicky laugh.

"No she's my employee I'm not gonna screw her."

"Like it stops you the last time... Nicky chuckled ...your going soft Vause."

"Exactly why I'm not gonna do it because the last time I did that it end badly, besides I'm not the one who's been soft! You have been dating Lorna for a year now."

"Says the woman who chooses to be called Lexie for the past... What 5 to 6 years now and still on going" Nicky laugh at her statement.

"You fucking bitch! It is a good name and still close to Alexandra" she said fiercely at her friend.

Nicky chuckled " uh..huh. Keep saying that to yourself LEXIE VAUSE.. Stay in here I'm gonna go to the meat section, I know you hate the smell in there, and go grab me one of those wine you always bought also pick me some pasta over there"

"Ok be quick though" Alex answered back..,.,..

* * *

><p>"Hey Pol what kind of steak do you want me to buy again?"<p>

"The organic one and go grab some wine too"

"Ok anything else? For Finn do you want me to buy him some ice cream for dessert?"

"No Pipes I don't want Finn to have so much sugar tonight, and hurry up Cal and Neri will be here in 3 hours."

"Relax I'll be there in 1 hour, ok bye Pol" Piper didn't even wait for her bestfriend to reply she just hungs up the quickly. Piper walks over to the meat section, she search for the specific kind of steak that her bestfriend demands. She accidentally bumps with another woman and her basket fell on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry blondie I was kinda in a hurry I didn't see you walking by" the woman apologize

Piper picked up her basket and look back to see the woman who just bumps her. " it's okay maybe it's may fault too I'm really clumsy sometim... NICHOLS?" ..."CHAPMAN?"

Piper eyes got wide seeing Nicky Nichols in front of her in the flesh. They were really close friends back the. Nicky is a close friend of her ex grilfriend ALEX VAUSE, the sexy, beautiful , manipulative, sweet, sexy, charming , drugsmugling ALEX VAUSE. Piper Chapman's greatest love. 8 years has been past and she never really got over her. They're love was so extreme and passionate that other Piper's relationship cannot top that. Piper was so heartbroken when they broke up, even though she's the who left her. She got so scared that her love for Alex was so deep that she will do a crime just for her and she did. After she left Alex in Paris she went back to New york. She locked herself in her apartment for a month. She didn't even talked to Polly for 2 months, she just cry and cry all night. Eventually Polly really got worried and she keeps on banging Piper's apartment just so she can open it. They talked, Polly said that she needs to keep her shit together and move on because there are so many people who will line up for her. So she did, she got up off her bed, fixed herself and out of her apartment to find a job, just so she can take off her mind of Alex. She didn't date for a year but eventually she did. Men, Woman all of it. She even got engage with a man name Larry but she broke it off. It was not fair for him. He was really a nice man but she could not feel the love like she felt for Alex. Yes she love the guy but that was not enough. What she feels for Larry was not half of what she feels for Alex. It is sickening sometimes but she cannot fool herself, that is what she really feels for.

"Whaa.. What are you doing here?" Piper asked

Nicky looks confused at Piper's question she debated whether if she's gonna answer the blonde. "umm grocery shopping? What else do people do in a grocery store?

"I mean in New york?... Are you with her? .. Is she.. Is she alive? Is she okay? Please,, please tell me she's fine." Piper keeps on firing questions at Nicky.

"Woo easy Chapman one at a time. Don't want to make you sad but I leave here for 14 months now and for her she's fine and healthy that was the only information about her that I'm going to give you." Piper fight the urge of tearing up she doesn't have the right to ask that question in the first place. She just simply nod and thinking that Nicky's answer is better than nothing.

"Nicky what took you so long you know I hate the smell in here."

"Dammit" Nicky cursed under her breath. Piper trailed her eyes to see where that voice came from. That voice she loves for years and still missing it every single day. "Just go with the flow Chapman I'll explain it to you later" Nicky whisper tp Piper. She looks over to Nicky, confused on what her old friend is saying.

Vause walks over to Nicky when she spotted her. "Oh I see you've been busy... Alex chuckled ...don't worry I wont tell Morello" Alex winked at her friend. Piper's mouth dropped slightly open, she looks over to Nicky confused on what is going on.

"No Vause it's just an old friend bumping at each other" Nicky explained and shot Piper a look with wide eyes to tell her to just go with it.

"Well are you not gonna introduce us?" Alex said and smiled at Piper.

"Yeah well Vause this is Piper Chapman and Piper this is..." Nicky was cut off by Alex finishing her sentence, she put out her hand and said " I'm Lexie.. LEXIE VAUSE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I own nothing. The characters belongs to Jenji Kohan and Piper Kerman. This is my first attempt of writing and I only use phone sorry for the typos. I'll edit it after my computer got properly fixed and sorry if my English is bad its not really my native language..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Darkness, I can't see a thing, I'm scared I don't know what to do."Mom! Are you in here?" I'm all alone in the dark crying. Is this hell? I'm I in hell? Is this my penance for all the sins that I had done? Is this really what afterlife is? DARKNESS! "Please ...mom come get me in here... I'm really scared." A light you see a light from afar. You follow it maybe your mom is in there , but as you follow it the light gets smaller and smaller like it's running away from you. "Vause wake the fuck up it's been a week now." There's a voice you didn't recognize it. Stopping your track to see where that voice came from. The light its comming from the light. <em>**

**_"Honey you gotta keep going" you hear a voice again but its familiar, you knew who it was._**

**_"Mom? Are you there? Where are you?"_**

**_"I'm here honey, I'm always right here"_**

**_"But...but... I can't see you show yourself mom...please..please come get me in here."_**

**_" It's not your time baby, you gotta keep fighting didn't I teach you anything?"_**

**_"I already lost the fight mom, she's gone, she leaves me..please..please just take me with you, I don't want to be alone."_**

**_"No baby just keep going, follow the light and remember I am always right here with you. I love you so much Al don't FORGET THAT. "_**

**_"I love you too mom. Mom?...mom? Please come back" You run towards the light because that was your mom ask you to do._**

**_"I swear to God, Vause if you don't wake up I'm gonna cut you fucking head off and hung it at my apartment as display." That voice again it gets louder as come near to the end ..._**

* * *

><p>Piper was stunned, unable to move, battling whether she's gonna shook Alex's hand. After feels like hours but only it just seconds Piper eventually took Alex's hand and shook it. The comfort and warm feeling of it brings back memories. She feels an electric current that flows all over her body when their skin touch. Alex's smile at her and she smiled back.<p>

"Nice to meet you Piper... Piper hmmm... Alex said like testing it in her mouth and stares directly to the blonde ...I like your name." She said and smirk at her. Alex was about to pulled her hand first but Piper holds it more tightly feeling it a little bit more.

Alex chuckled "Can I have my hand back now? I know It's soft but I kinda need it back"

"Oh yes! , I'm sorry" Piper finally spoke, as she let go off her hand.

"Where just about to say goodbye Vause, I got all the stuff that I needed."

"Ah okay I'm gonna grab your wine first before we pay... Alex looked back at Piper and stares at her intensely in thee eyes. Squinting her own eyes as if she recognize the woman who is in front of her... "I hope we see each other again Piper Chapman." Alex said to her. and wave goodbye before she turned back around and walk towards to where the wine is...

Nicky was about to walkout to but Piper grabs her wrist and pulled her back. "What just happen?".. Piper asked "what is that? Is she playing with me?.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"You said that you will explain it to me afterwards, you owe me an explanation." Piper said rasing up her tone a little.

"No Chapman I really don't, you've lost the privilege to asked question about her along time ago. So I don't! I don't owe you a fucking explanation. Nicky answered back with the venom on her voice.

"I...I know Nicky but...but please this is the last time" Piper beg. Nicky sigh she really doesn't want Piper to know the real reason why Alex acts like that towards her, but she has to know, that was the right thing to do, her conscience will eat her up if she lies about it. The question of "WHAT IF?" Will bug her if she doesn't tell Piper the truth but can she handle it? Nicky thinks for a while before she answer Piper back.

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

"Okay I will tell you everything or explain but not in here Vause is waiting for me, lets meet for a lunch tomorrow, give me your phone." Piper puts out her phone fast to gave it to Nicky. "Here ring me on where do you want to meet, I really need to go Chapman so see you tomorrow. Nicky said and leave.

Piper is still frozen from where she was standing. Taking in and processing on what just happen minutes ago. There is so many questions that flashes on her mind, but quickly drifted away. A smile pulled across from her lips as she remembers, she just seen Alex Vause again. She haven't seen her for 8 years now and she looks the same. Piper's mind is still wondering when her phone vibrated. She just receive a text from Polly

"Where are you? What taking you so long? (Polly)

"Sorry, I just run into someone be there in 40 (Piper)

* * *

><p>Nicky spotted Alex and walk towards her. "Hey there you are, come on lets go pay now."<p>

"You mean lets go and I pay" Alex chuckled

"Ha.. Ha.. Whatever"

"Who was that chick? Old fling?"

"What? Fuck no!"

"Well you are having intense conversation with her earlier."

"We were friends before , long story nothing important" Nicky said as they walk to the cashier.

"Well too bad she's hot by the way do you have her number?"

Nicky chuckled and look back at Alex with a disbelief in her face. "Yeah Vause...she is..."

_ "Hey Nicky are you ready to meet my new friend? Alex said with a glee on her voice._

_"You sounds excited for this new friends of yours, she must be really important."_

_"No!... Well maybe I don't know" Alex answered trying to defend herself._

_Nicky laugh " Your going soft Vause and I didn't peg you for a dating kind of girl" Alex punched Nicky because of that statement "ouch don't get violent on me because I hurt your ego"_

_"Yeah well if I'm going soft, I think she's worth it" Alex said as they open the door of the bar ._

_"There she is Nichols hot right?" Alex pointed to the blonde who was sitting alone at one of the tables._

_Nicky chuckled. "Yeah Vause...she is."_

* * *

><p>I feel numb all over my body, my aunt just called to tell me that my mother just passed away, and she is leaving. She's living me today, all of my happiness are slipping easily off my hands. Is this karma? For all the bad things that I have done. "Please don't leave...not now." I'm begging her, I don't beg but she's the only person I really needed right now "Please not her too" you said it to yourself. But she still walk away without looking back, leaving you helpless. You heard that door closes loudly. She's gone, your mother and her are gone on the same day. What else are you supposed to do?<p>

Alex jolted awake in her sleep. She was crying, "it was the same fucking dream" she thought to herself. Was it a dream or nightmare? It was so vague that she doesn't remember what it is about she just always waking up crying. Looking for her glasses and puts it on to see what time it is. 5:00 am she wasn't really an early riser but for this past few days, she always wakes up early because of the dream or nightmare or whatever she was having, since that thing started she can't think clearly. She's been blocked and the book that she currently working needed to be finish by the end of the month. Alex pulled herself together and jump out off bed to straight to the shower. As she cleaning herself her mind wonders back to the blonde she saw yesterday, thinking hard on where she has seen her before because she looks familiar, but nothing. After she clean up and got dressed she went straight to her office to start her work.

* * *

><p>Nicky and Piper sat quietly at the table across from each other. They are on a restuarant, they eat lunch first quietly and not talking to each other. Nicky sigh and started the conversation.<p>

She take a deep breath and talked " There 's been an accident 3 months after you left her." Piper grip the table tightly as she listens carefully on what are Nichols is saying.

" She acts that way Chapman because..."

"Because what?" Piper asked

"SHE CANNOT REMEMBER YOU... AT ALL."

* * *

><p>thanks for reading please leave a review ;)))))<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"She cannot remember you at all"<p>

"What?.. What do you mean?"

Nicky pause for a moment, as she looked into Piper's eyes. She can see that the blonde is in shock and looking for some more answers. Nicky hesitated to continue, she didn't even know if Piper can take it. "Do you...ummm. Want me to continue,?" she asked. Piper stared at her straight in the eyes, she nodded and Nicky continue the story.  
>"<p>

"We were at my apartment that night. She visit me one day in L.A. I was really surprised that you were not there with her, but she told me everything, including her mother's death. Nicky said mumbling the last part. So we decided to drown our selfs with alcohol for a whole week. That night we were drinking and I decided to do some shit and she asked me to give her one. I said no at first because I knew even though she sells it that she doesn't do it all, but she said, she have done it before in fact she have done all the time. Piper shifted in her sit. She couldn't believe on what she was hearing. _Alex doing heroin? That's not true, Alex is a lot of things but one thing is for sure that she wouldn't do drugs. I guess she was wrong. _Piper fight her tears to fall but it betrayed her. Quickly wiping it off her face as she listened to Nicky carefully.

I can't even remembered Vause walking out off my apartment that night. I just remembered receiving a call from one of the nurses at the hospital. She said that there's been an car accident and the cops are waiting for me at the hospital. She said they trace me because the car is registered to my name. It was my fucking car. They want me to come to the hospital immediately because they need to knew who is the passenger of the car., if I do know who was it. so I did, as fast as I could, It was her Chapman. Nicky broke her voice as she said it. When I get there the blood is everywhere, I fucking see her died in that gurney. The doctors didn't even let me go near her, but I still tried. I feel completely sober after seeing her like that. Piper can't hold back her tears anymore as it storm down on her face. " I didn't even think that I knew how to pray, but I did, in that moment, and thank God they brought her back, but she needed a surgery right away. She suffers from a severe head trauma that they thought she will be brain dead even if she survives the surgery. I don't know what fucking miracle happens but she survived and wake up after a week. Nicky take a sip of her water and then she continue.

"When she woke up. She can't remembered why she's in the hospital and she keep asking on why her mother is not there with her. Nicky chuckled "She can't even remember me. The doctors did a lot of more test to see what is wrong with, turns out she has Amnesia.

"Amnesia?" Piper asked " yes, because of the dept of her head injuries, I think it's retrograde or something but she can't even remember the things that happen before the accident and that includes you, me and other things. I decided not to mention you to her at all, because of all the pain that she's been through. Piper didn't say anything. She just standup from her chair and storm out of the restaurant. She can't breathe and feel suffocated. She ran across the street and never looked back. She want to run away from the fact that Alex Vause, her Alex got into a car accident. Her Alex doesn't even know her and remembered their love, memories that they shared together, stopping her tracks to catch her breath bending over and started to sob. She quickly get her phone from her purse.

" I need my best friend now please Poll."

" I'm on my way" (Polly)

* * *

><p>After staying all day at home yesterday to finish her work. Alex still doesn't get her job finish let alone get the ball started rolling, She's still blocked and it makes her frustrated. Alex heard a knock from the door. She stir up from her office to see who it is. Looking through the pip hole she sigh heavily.<p>

"What?"She said.

"Why so grumpy?"

" I am busy writing. Don't you want me to finish it?"

"I do but..."

"And if you keep barging in here I'm not going to."

"I'm just in here to gave to you, your schedule for next week and to tell you that the publishing company asked you again if you want to...

Kate is cut by Alex saying "No! We talked about this before, I don't do this to be famous that's why I use a pen name."

"Yeah and it's been a long time and your book is really popular now. You owe it to your fans..."

"I said No! Are you deaf? You know what this conversation is finish. Alex storm out of the living room, she grab her jacket and keys.

"Alex where are you going I'm not finish"

"Out! and lock the door when you leave" Alex said slamming her door as she got out of her house. Didn't even know were she was going, maybe she needs to unwind. "Ugghh... I need to get laid" she said it to herself.

* * *

><p>"Pol this is not the place for me to forget her, or forget the fact that she doesn't knows me at all."<p>

"Well you said that she's in New York, maybe you just need to reintroduced yourself to her. You know,.. To jog her memory."

"No, Pol, I don't want to, besides maybe I'm really a bad memory to her that's why she can't remember me."

"No she been in a car accident and has amnesia that's why she can't remember you. You two are in a relationship for 2 years and travel around the world there must have been good memories in that or even wild. I bring you here because Finn misses you and you promise to buy her toys."

"Finn? Where Finn? OMG POLLY. This is a big mall"

* * *

><p>Mama,... Pipi...Where are you? Mama, Pipi..." Alex notice a boy standing in the middle of a department store looking lost.<p>

"Hey buddy are you lost?" The boy looks like 3 years old. He wears a simple shirt that barney is imprinted on it and blue pant. He's about to cry but Alex took pity on him. She bend down and scoop the boy up and rested him on his hip.

"Come on buddy lets find. you mama..."

"And Pipi" the boy said

Alex chuckled " and Pipi" the boy smiled at her

"Buddy what's your mama and Pipi looks like?"

"She's pretty"

Alex smiled " what about your Pipi?"

'She's pretty too"

" that's not really helping buddy"

"My name is Finn not biddy" Finn giggled.

Alex laugh " ok Finn my name is Lexie" she said

"Ixie, Finn laugh as he said it. He put his hand on Alex's cheeks and he squeeze it a little and said "Pretty" and giggled.

"Alex chuckled "your really charming aren't you"

They heard a voice announcing to the whole department that there's been a boy missing and his wearing a barney shirt and blue pants.

"I think that's you kid come on lets go to your mama and Pipi" Alex and finn went to the managers office to see if its really Finn's mother and her Pipi.

"I think were here buddy" Alex see a two woman in the office, standing in their feet with worried faces. Finn sees them and wiggle his feet signaling to put him down. As Alex put him down Finn shouted to the two woman "mama... Pipi." He run fast to the woman with brown hair she guess that is his mother. The other woman has blonde hair, slender body , beautiful face. She recognize her as Nicky's friend.

Finn hug her mother tightly "ohh Honey thank God your safe how did you get in here?" Polly asked " IXIE" Finn said. Piper is really happy that her godson in safe but she frowned and look confused at the name. "you mean Lexie, Finny?" Piper asked. Finn nodded his head and pointed at the woman standing across from them " Pretty" he added. Both Piper and Polly looked at the woman and both their jaw hung open. "ALEX!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the typos I still uses my phone for this and for the bad english.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex. Piper mumbled underneath her breath. She cannot believe that Alex Vause is standing in front of her. The blonde was just talking about her earlier, about how it broke her heart that Alex has been through a lot and cannot seems to remembered her or know her for that matter. Alex smiled at the blonde standing in front of her.

"Hello Piper Chapman it is unexpected surprised to you again"

Piper just stared at her with wide eyes and lost for words.

" I'm Lexie the brunette said ... Nichols friend remember at the grocery store?"

" hmm yes..yes I'm sorry, how can I forget you, I know you perfectly... I mean ammm I remembered you." The blonde rumbled and cannot seem to form her words. Alex squinted her eyes and smirked at Piper. She studied her. There is something about this blonde lady who is in front of her that she can't quite put a finger on. The two woman continue to stared at one another for a second longer before the woman beside them spoke

"Thank you. Lexie for bringing my son in here and keeping him safe." Polly said. Alex look at Finn and at the woman beside her.

" your welcome...?"

"Oh I'm Polly" she said and put out her hand.

The brunette shook her hand. " Your welcome Polly. Finn is a little charmer, he really has an eye for pretty things." She chuckled. Polly laugh and look at her son. Finn just smiled at her.

"What can we do to repay you?" The smaller woman asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine no need for that"

" Can we at least take you to dinner for the trouble," Piper bravely asked. Receiving a butterflies in her stomach waiting and hopping that Alex would say yes. She clearly wasn't thinking, because around the taller woman she can't think straight. Alex has that effect on her. Alex looked back at Piper she step closer to her and smiled at her again widely.

Considering the offer first ."Yes I would love too." She answered.

When she face the blonde closely she noticed that Piper has a beautiful ocean blue eyes. It was pretty calming in such a familiar way. Staring at it a little longer before she quickly look down, afraid that the blonde might notice on what she was doing. Piper just did the same, she miss those green set of eyes. Late nights in bed after a wild hot sex, she would just stare at it the entire time before she drifted to sleep. Polly break the awkward silence that surrounds them, coughing to make it obvious.

"Eeeeehemm " both woman startled and look in her direction...

"amm I would really gladly to join you but my husband Pete were taking us out for tonight. I'm sorry Piper." Polly said it with a sad look in her face clearly Piper really wants to talk to Alex more, an idea pops in her brain. " Why don't you Piper just take Lexie for dinner. Don't worry it's on me, here." She gets her credit card out from her purse and hands it on Piper she look at her in the eyes like trying to tell by it that use it wisely. " use it well " she said. She then fixed her eyes to the taller woman beside her. "Thank you again so much Lexie. Finn is my world and you gave it back to me. I would really love to join your dinner, I hope Piper would be a great company to you."

"She will " Alex answered back and smiled at her.

"I really needed to get going, come on Finn say goodbye to your aunt Pipi and say thank you to Lexie. Finn walks to her aunt, the blonde bend down and hug her godson goodbye. " byebye Pipi so you soon" he said and then he walks to Alex and hugs her legs, the brunette is shock to the boys actions, she settled by putting her hand in the boys hair and wiggles it. "Goodbye buddy "

"Good bye Ixie, I hope to see you again and thank you" Finn said.

"No problem kid"

Then Polly hug Piper and whisper to her ears to warn her not to max her credit card. She then thanked Alex again before she and Finn get going. When Polly and Finn is out of sight the two woman envelops with an awkward silent.

"So"

"So"

" We clearly don't have to do this, I mean its no big deal. Everyone will help a child in need." Alex rambled.

" oh so are you not hungry?Don't you want too?... Ummm

"Well if you insist...

" I insist" the blonde quickly answered.

Alex chuckles to the blondes eagerness. " okay were do you want to eat?"

" I don't know what will you suggest?" Chinese, Thai ...

Piper is cut of by Alex saying "hotdogs, I want hotdogs there is a food truck of it near at my house its a walking distance from here are up for it?"

"Yeah sure I love hotdogs" she smiled at Alex saying it.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>As they get to the food truck Piper order for the two of them.<p>

"Two hotdog sandwich don't put a mayo in one of them" she looks sideways to face the brunette "no mayo right?"

"How fuck did you know?" Alex asked with confused looked on her face.

"Oh... just ammm wild guess"

"That was a bold guess" Alex chuckled .. Oh and make it two with a large soda." :)

Alex and Piper were quietly eating their hotdogs at one of the bench. Alex takes two hotdog sandwich, she's really hungry. She eats it with big bites and gets a little something on her button lip. While Piper only took one. She watch Alex finished her first sandwich when she herself is on the second bite.

Piper laugh seeing it. " you got something a little in the" The blonde said and signaling with her fingers to where Alex has a mess.

"Where?" The brunette lick it with her lips

"NO , the other side" Alex lick it again and she still miss it.

"Fuck it come here" Piper said. She put her hand on Alex face and use her thumb to wipe the sauce off. "well with that hot body of yours, why you eat like a fucking truck driver"

The brunette look sideways to face the blonde she squinted her eyes trying to be a little hurt but then it quickly turned into a laugh.

"I'm sorry I usually don't eat like a fucking pig but I haven't eaten lunch because I need to finish my work and my assistant keeps pissing me off."

The blonde froze, she forgot Alex line of work. Is she still on the cartel? She chew her food immediately and swallowed it and throw Alex a question. "What do you do Lexie?" She asked.

Alex thinks for moment before she answers the blonde. " I write stuffs"

"You write stuffs? What is that are you like a writer something?" Piper hopping that Alex is out of the cartel.

"Yes something like that. I'm like... The brunette thinks for a word to describe her work. ...like a ghostwriter." She said

"Wow.. Do you write books?"

"Yes"

"Anything in particular I might want to read it" Piper smirked at her. Alex chuckled, she doesn't really want to answer the blonde because her book is kinda personal for her. Yes she published it for others to read but since her accident its kinda her on way to feel up the lost of her memory. She uses a pen name so nobody can knows her.

"Well its out there" Alex simply answered and returns for eating her second hotdog sandwich.

"That bad huh?" The blonde asked. "No its actually quite good. The brunette laugh "you actually might have read it before"

"Really? Piper laugh not really believing the brunette... If you say so" Alex is happy that the blonde is dropping the subject. "Is Lexie really your name because that doesn't really suites you no offense. The blonde asked already knowing the answer.

"None taken, well my real name is Alexandra, some people call me Alex, Lexie was just my front name. That name was like a sign for me for a new start,"

"Horrible past?"

" not really I just, can't quite remember it."

"How so?"

"Well that topic is for another date" Alex smirked saying it.

Piper smile at the thought the Alex thinks that there on a date "so this is date?" Saying it with a smug on her face.

"Maybe if you walk me home got a kiss goodnight will you consider this a date?"

"A hotdog in bench is not really a date miss Vause and I might consider walking you home tonight " She wink at the brunette before finish her last bite of her sandwich.

"Well too bad I'm really a good kisser" Piper bit her lip thinking of Alex lips on her. "Yes you are " she mumbled that the brunette can't quite hear. Alex raise her eyebrow in a questioning look " what was it? The blonde stares at Alex's lips the feeling of soft sweet lips of hers. Ugh it's making her drool.

Alex smirk seeing that Piper is staring at her lips "earth to Piper"

"Whhhaaaa what were saying?" She still stares at it.

"If you want to taste it so bad all you have to do is asked"

"What?" She immediately look back on Alex face."

Alex laugh on Piper's cuteness " I have to head home kid got a lot of stuff to write."

"ok I'll walk you home then"

* * *

><p>the two of them walked with silence for a few blocks before reaching Alex's home. Piper just stood there for a moment longer before she spoke " so when can I see you?"<p>

Alex chuckled " well someone's eager , you just meet me don't you think that maybe I'm a serial killer?"

"Well you bring Finn back to us and your Nicky's friend so I think you're not" Piper said mumbling. Alex pulled out a card and hand it to Piper. It is only a simple calling card with a number and under it is just L.V

"Good night kid" whispered Alex as her eyes looked intensely on Piper's blue eyes. Piper thought that Alex would kiss her because of suddenly leaning in to her. She close her eyes embracing the moment but the the brunette just peck her in the cheek. "Text me" she added before turning around and walk inside her house.

Piper froze from her spot. Looking at the calling card that Alex just gave her and realize something. "Alex Vause is fucking L.V?" She said out loud, "omg she's the fucking author to the TWISTED FATE.

* * *

><p>A.N<p>

Enjoy :)) sorry for the typos


End file.
